Not Like The Rest
by DoughML
Summary: Dani and Santana are friends but what happens when one of the girls wants to be more and the other accidentally fracture their friendship. Dantana
1. Chapter 1

** ~ Chapter 1 ~**

One dark, rainy evening in September, just before Dani's birthday I waited outside on the porch for her father. Like any other day, she would wait for her father to return from his law firm. He would pat her on the head as she ran up to him and greet him, but that day was a little different because he never returned. She sat on the old, creaky steps with her new teddy bear that she received from him as an early birthday gift. It was not until her mother got a phone call from the hospital saying that he had a heart attack.

Her mother rushed to the hospital immediately. She left her at the neighbour's remember the old man next door had a funky smell. She never actually figured out if the smell came from his cats or him. She stayed there until the next morning when her mother came and got Dani. To be honest her mother looked like hell, dark purple circles had formed underneath her eyes, her hair turned frizzy from the rain. Her mother never spoke of him, she never cried, they continued their lives as normally as it could possibly be. It wasn't until Dani was 8 that she asked where my father was, and then her mother broke down in tears. That was the moment that she understood that her father wasn't coming back.

Dani was a very spiritual. She believed that after a person, you love very much, dies he or she will always be there watching over you. She knew that her father was watching over her and her mother. Even though she remarried 3 year after the tragic happened. Dani knew that she loved her father but she still couldn't help feel that she betrayed him. She changed her last name to O'Reilly and we moved to Detroit.

Dani finished high school, broke up with my high school sweetheart and got the hell out of that place. She moved to the greatest city of all time, New York and got a job at this restaurant around the corner from where she now lives. she worked with amazing people although Dani only acquainted few: Rachel, a short brunette who is going to become a great Broadway star; Kurt, he works for Vogue; Santana from the Yeast-I-Stat commercial and Max, my best friend and roommate, he is tall and muscular with dark brown hair and eyes.

Now Dani sat in a fairly uncomfortable red chair in a conference room. She had a meeting with Felix Brian, the producer who shaped many well-known stars. She placed her CD on the table in front of her and wiped her sweaty hands against her black jeans. Felix contacted Dani the day before asking her to prepare 2 songs for him. Unexpectedly the door swings open.

"You must be Dani. Hi I'm Felix Brian." He introduced himself.

"It is really an honour to meet you Mr Brian." Dani saif while shaking his hand.

"Just call me Felix." she nodded senselessly to his request suddenly she realize that she was still holding the CD. So she handed the disc to him. Before he could say anything a buzzer went off.

_" , Mercedes Jones is here to see you"_

"Right, thank you Jeanine, tell her to wait for a sec"he replied.

"Well I guess I better be going now" Dani said awkwardly she didn't want to get in the way of Mr. Brian.

"Thank you for coming, I'll call you later after I've listen to it"

"Great, thanks" She smiled and waved goodbye before stepping out of the room. Dani started walking to Starlight café since her shift started in about 20 minutes and it wasn't too far away. When she arrived outside the restaurant she could see Santana and Max inside, with their red uniforms working. She looked down at her watch; only realize that she was 5 minutes late. She quietly worked her way into the janitor's closet so she could change into her uniform. Dani rip off her tight jeans, which were quite challenging considering the trunk was hidden underneath her boots, and her white blouse. As she was stepping into the one-piece uniform the door swung open. Being caught wearing only her underwear in the janitor's closet at work while being 5 minutes late was less erotic than Dani thought it would be. She looked up in horror, finding Santana standing there looking as shock as she was if not even more.

She took a deep breath, strengthen her back and placed her hands on my hips. Well no time to be embarrassed anymore she thought.

"Umm uh- A k-idd dropped his his umm he dropped his f-ood"she shuttered. Dani handed her a mop with a smirk on her face. _Did she just check me out?_ Then she was alone again in the dark closet. She quickly got back to the task of getting her uniform on. After 2 minutes Dani joined Max and Santana at the front, taking people's order. _Thank goodness Gunther didn't notice. If I get 2 more strikes I'm going to get fired._

By the time their shifts ended it was already dark outside. Max, Santana and Dani sat in the corner and talked about all the nasty customers that they encountered today.

"Oh My Gosh an old man WITHOUT TEETH kept spitting on my face while he was trying to choose from beef or chicken" Max laughed "I mean he probably can't even chew without his teeth." Dani giggled along with Max but Santana looks like she was trying to solve a rubric cube.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dani asked Santana while putting her hand on her knee. She's been acting weirder than usual after their little encounter in the janitor's closet.

"Yea everything is fine. I was just thinking. It's getting late I better be going, early shift tomorrow."

"Max and I will walk you home it's not safe to walk back alone." Dani they walked Santana back to her apartment Max and Dani started talking about her.

"Do you think she's okay?" She asked Max

"I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self, that you looooovvvvvvvvvve so much" He teased while giving her a light punch on the arm.

"Uh whateves" Dani pouted with defeat cause she knew that he was right. So Dani might be a tad in love with the beautiful brunette but never got the courage to ask Santana out. "You suck. You do realize that she is straighter than a metal ruler"

"No she's straighter than a metal ruler that has been melted and sat on by J Lo's ass. Dani just ask her out."

"That didn't even make any sense."

"It means that she is even gayer than Ellen DeGeneres."

"Fine, even if she is gay, which she's not. She wouldn't be interested in me"

"Come on D, your beautiful, smart, talented, kind but can be bitchy when needed. You're totally a catch and if I was straight I would totes go for you." Max said with a wink

"Thanks" she said with a half-smile.

When they arrived at their two bedroom apartment Max went straight to bed leaving her on the sofa thinking about Santana. What if she is gay? Dani shook the thought off, she never got her confidence back after Norma.

Norma was her best friend but after coming out to her she just couldn't hang out with a dyke that has a 'crush' on her. Although their relationship was totally platonic, she guessed that it was hard for straight girls to think that a lesbian doesn't have feelings for them. She rather be friends with Santana then nothing at all, she valued their friendship too much to ruin it. Giving up on this situation **for now **she retired to bed.

The next day Max and Dani went grocery shopping like they always do on Friday mornings. He had a graveyard shift and she had an afternoon shift that day so it was the only time they time to do the grocery. At least Max and Dani had the day off tomorrow so we could get a good day rest.

They walked down the candy aisle; this aisle was by far Dani's favourite one. She grabbed a packet of m&m and a snickers bar.

"Are you finish getting your unhealthy food?" Max said in annoyance that she was putting such 'disgusting' sustenance.

"Not yet" She replied with a toothy grin and went to grab the biggest packet of sea salt chips they have. "Now I'm done"

"You are so gross"

"Uh whatever"

While they were getting their 'healthy' stuff they heard a loud crash. Max and Dani whipped their heads towards the source of the sound when they heard Santana's voice booming through the store.

"Tonto! You knocked my stuff over!"

They quickly made their way to Santana. When they got to the canned section Santana stood there in short shorts and a white v neck tee. Her hair was tied in a messy bun she looked like she was scolding one of the workers here.

"SANTANA" Max shouted to get the girl's attention.

"Oh hey guys" Santana spun around and turned her attention to us instead of the poor worker.

"What are you doing here," I asked in curiosity. Didn't she say they she had an early shift this morning? "Don't you have a shift this morning?"

"Yeah but I called Gunther and took the day off" Santana said while playing with the hem of her shirt. Dani cocked her eyebrows up "Why?"

"Oh cause my girlfriend's sick so I decided to take care of her"

Tears were threatening Dani's eyes; her heart was broken even though she tried so hard to keep it together, she just couldn't. Without saying goodbye to anyone she rapidly made her way out. The tears were now falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Before she knew it she was back to her apartment. She had a shift at twelve and it was already ten. She had two hours left to make herself took decent. Dani stripped her clothes down and stepped into the shower hoping it would make her feel a little bit better. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair looked chaotic from the walk back. Dani stayed in the shower for about an hour and when she got out Max was there sitting on the couch waiting for her.

" Hey Dan, you alright. I was worried sick about you" Max asked with compassion, he knew how Dani felt about the brunette.

"Fine" Dani said with a half-smile "I'm just gonna get ready for my shift"

"Right" Max sighed while getting off the sofa "You know I'll be here when you're ready to talk"

"Thanks" was all Dani said before leaving for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter but it felt like the right place to end but don't worry I already have something on the next chapter. I want thank babygirlxo for helping juggle some ideas. 3 So thanks **

* * *

** ~Chapter 2~**

After Dani's shift Max was tired of watching his best friend sulk over the brunette so she took her out to the hottest night club. Owned by the one and only Quinn Fabray, you see Quinn was one of the most successful young ladies in the whole city. She owns multiple famous clubs and lounges around the area. How Max could get them in was beyond Dani's concern, she decided that she was going to let herself enjoy this moment, even though her heart was breaking inside. She pretended to be strong on the outside.

They found a table and sat down Max went to get the drinks leaving Dani alone. When Max came back with two bottle of beer Dani scrunched her face up. Beer tasted gross.

"Shut up" Max said knowing that Dani hated beer "it was the quickest thing I could get."

"Fine" Dani pouted as she took a sip

"We need to talk" Max blurted out "I know I said I would wait for you to tell me but you look miserable and I hate that."

"There's nothing much to tell. I like Santana but clearly she has no interest in me."

"Just because she has a girlfriend does not mean she is not into you." Max shouted over the sudden loudness of the music.

"Yeah it kind of does" Dani said "I am not the type of person to break up a relationship."

Max knew that Dani had been cheated on multiple times so it was obvious that the blonde totally against it.

"I'm not telling you to fuck her" Max explained "I'm just simply saying that if you really like her that much stick around and maybe with she breaks up with her girl-."

"And be her rebound?" Dani was starting to lose her temper she was supposed to have fun tonight, dance, and drink, whatever, not talk about Santana.

"Just be her friend." Max tried again "who know maybe something will happen."

"Fine." Although Dani sounded annoyed she really can't imagine herself without the Latina in her life even if it was just as her friend.

For the rest of the night Dani drank and danced with Max although with Santana on her mind every second. They went home around one in the morning, Dani was completely crashed and if it wasn't for Max she would be god knows where; probably peeing on the streets.

Max tucked Dani in bed and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead. "Good night Dani." He said as she walked out of her room and turned off the lights.

Seeing her best friend hurt like that killed Max too, he hated seeing the girl like that. He missed happy, bouncy Dani. He had to change this.

The next morning was hell, Dani's head felt like it exploded, what did she do last night was a complete blank. Finally she opened her eyes scanning the pitch black room; Max must've shut her curtains. She looked at her bed side table finding two aspirins and a cup of water. Dani reached straight for the pills, she had the reliefs down in seconds hoping that it would straight away.

Few minutes later Max's head peeked through the small crack of her door. Seeing that the blonde was awake he made this way towards her.

"How you feeling?" he whispered quietly.

Feeling her incapability to speak at the moment she shook her head. She cursed in her head straight away as a pang of pain shot through her head. She groaned instantly.

"That bad," Max laughed "I'll wake you up when you have to go to work."

Dani raise her right hand in the air and gave Max a thumb up. Thankfully she had the graveyard shift today so she could sleep. Soon she drifted back into deep slumber.

The blonde felt someone shaking her; she couldn't hear anything but she felt it. Dani peeled her eyes open finding long silky hair curtaining her view. It was Santana.

"How you feeling?" Santana asked sweetly "better?"

Dani was still in shock. What was Santana doing in her room let alone on top of her? Confused she reached for her phone to check the time.

"What are you doing Dani?" Santana was starting to feel concerned that the girl in front of her disregarding her.

"What are you doing here?" Dani replied emphasizing on the 'you'.

Santana looked completely hurt by that. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" Dani said sharply "Where's your sick girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" the brunette looked shocked did Dani say something wrong? "Right here"

"WHAT?" It was Dani's turn, _what the fuck was happening._

"You are my sick girlfriend" Santana felt that something was wrong and moved off Dani "Are you feeling okay babe?"

Before she could reply she felt another shake, but this time someone was calling her name. Max. Her eyes shot opened. It was all a dream.

"Dani time to go to work" Max said and left.

"Just a dream" Dani mumbled to herself. She wasn't sure if she was upset or happy that the whole thing wasn't real. Looking at the time the blonde jumped off her bed and went to take a shower.

An hour later Dani was feeling fresher but still like hell. She changed into her work clothes and headed to the diner. She cursed at herself forgetting that Santana was working the same shift as her.


End file.
